The Note
by laurosse
Summary: "SUNDAY NIGHT. 11 P.M. CORNER OF BURG AND MURRAY. COME ALONE. My chest instantly tightens with fear. I don't even know what this note could be about but I couldn't help to think the worst." Bella recieves a mysterious note from a seemingly harmless green eyed stranger. Don't judge a book by it's cover, looks aren't always what they seem. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a Pilot Chapter to see how the readers respond to this story. I just want to see how it goes, although it's not much. I'm testing the waters for now. Feedback is greatly appreciated and I respect that you took the time to read this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights. **

**Let me know what you think, whether it be positive or negative. I can take it! (Hopefully)**

* * *

"_A, B, C, 1, 2, ,3 A, B, C, 1, 2, 3." _I count this in my head as I run on the treadmill. I need to focus on my breathing and make sure it's even so I can get a steady pace. I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth slowly. I can feel the sweat running down my back and my lungs tightening and contracting as I run. The burning in my calves are rising and it only gives me more motivation to keep going. I can hear the muffled noise of my surroundings through my headphones. There's a man two spaces away from me watching a movie as he runs in place, in front of me there is a woman riding the cycle furiously and a man beside her panting for breathe. Men and woman are lifting weights and working out all around me.

The TV above the treadmills is turned on the news but I ignore it as I run. I like to listen to music instead, it keeps me more focused. After I've ran for an hour I slow down my speed and start walking in place to get my balance in check before I get off. I slow my breathing down and turn my music off. I take my towel and place it around my neck and sip on my water. My feet feel like I'm floating since I just walked off the treadmill. I always feel this way after I run for so long.

"Ready for arms?" Emmett, my brother, says as he walks up to me and bulks out his muscles, showing off his biceps.

"Damn it." I relieve my forehead of sweat.

"Bella, stop complaining." Emmett smirks at me as I heave a sigh. I just wanted to be lazy today.

"Fine, let's get this over with." I follow my brother to the weights. He gestures for me to sit down while he sets the weight limit for me.

Emmett was my older brother as well as my only one. He was 6'5 and had the build of an NFL linebacker. If someone saw him walking down the street, they would be afraid to approach him for fear of being ripped to shreds. However, I can see through his huge build and see my big oaf of a brother with the heart of a teddy bear and the humor of a 6 year old boy. At 21, Emmett had his first job at the local gym where we grew up. Two short years later, he fulfilled his dream of becoming a personal trainer. He wanted to have a fitness empire though DVDs, Health and Nutrition diet plans, and owning his own gym, but for right now he was pretty happy training athletes in boxing, football, etc. I was most proud of my brother seeing him being successful in something he loved.

As for me, I'm only a little under two years younger than Emmett. Growing up as the only girl in the family meant that I spent more time learning to hike a ball than dance on my toes. I worked in the gym alongside Emmett. I give classes part-time for Kick-Boxing but twice a week Emmett and I will do workouts together.

Let me clarify that I do not have a monstrous un-proportioned body. At a petite 5'4, I don't want to look like a miniature Emmett. That would just be unattractive and scary. I don't overdo my workouts, I do it enough to stay in shape and keep my body the way I want. Toned.

We finish our workout and I lay on the floor taking a swig of my water. I could seriously just fall asleep right here.

"You party too hard last night or something?" Emmett said as he lifted himself of the ground.

"Something like that." I glanced up at Emmett amused as he glared at me.

"Don't fuck with me like that, Bella."

"Oh come on, it's not like you're St. Emmett." I sat up to look at him better.

"Who was he?" He would be the one to jump to conclusions like this.

"None of your business. And who said that I was with someone. Maybe I just couldn't sleep."

"Right. You probably just don't remember who it was." My brother looked away in disgust. I punched him in his arm.

"I'm not a whore you asshole. It's none of your damn business who I was out with and I will not sit here while you belittle me like this." I went to stand up but Emmett grabbed my arm to sit me back down.

"I'm sorry Bells, I know you're not that way. I shouldn't have said anything like that." He looked at me with his puppy dog brown eyes and I could feel my face soften. It was hard to stay mad at my brother for long. I punched him in the arm again.

"OW. I apologized. What the hell was that for?" He rubbed his arm where I had hit him. I was small, but I could pack a mean punch.

"For being a douche." I stood up and grabbed my things off the ground. "I forgive you though." I gave Emmett a meek smile and he raised to hug me.

"I really am sorry. I don't know why I freaked out like that. When you looked at me like something went on I just thought the worst. My big brother instincts just kicked in."

"Yeah well, a big brothers instinct shouldn't be to assume that his sister is a street-walking hussy." I teased. Emmett let out an enormous laugh as he squeezed me harder.

"Em, I just got done working out. I'm still trying to catch my breath." I managed to say through his chest.

"Oh," He let me go and looked at me questioningly. "So, what did you do last night?"

"Street walking." I said seriously. Emmett's face went completely blank. "That was classic!" I laughed as I watched Emmett's facial expressions.

"Seriously." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me.

"Chill out, sheesh. I was out with my friends. Don't get your panties in a wad." I made my way to my bag and grabbed my jacket. I could feel my brothers heavy steps behind me.

"Bella, you don't have any friends." He said matter-of-factly. I gave him the stink eye.

"Thanks, bro." I sneered. Sometimes, my brother could be a real prick.

"Stop being a sensitive ass. You know it's the truth. We have the same circle of friends and I know for a fact you weren't out with Rose since she was with Jasper, Garrett, and I. Where were you?"

"Can you please stop with the CSI crap. If you must know I was out with Jason." I looked at Emmett to see his reaction. Jason was another trainer we worked with. It's not like Jason was a bad person, it's just that he and Emmett didn't always see eye to eye.

"Why were you with him?! Of all people, seriously Bella!" Emmett threw his hands up dramatically as I rolled my eyes.

"What! We were just hanging out with his roommates. God Emmett, pull the stick out will you?" Emmett gave me a murderous glare at my last comment, but I didn't care. I was getting back at him for what he said earlier, even though I forgave him I was still a little bitter at his comment.

"You know how I feel about him. Why would you hang out with him knowing that I can't stand his arrogant ass?"

"I'm sorry that I can't have friends outside of our own circle. He invited me over so I said yes since my brother didn't bother to invite me over. Next time I'm alone and someone invites me out I'll call you and ask permission first." Sarcasm dripped through each word as I seethed. Emmett looked down in embarrassment.

"Shit Bells, I'm sorry. Again. I should have invited you last night. I just didn't think about it that way." He kicked his feet around while he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Em, I don't care that I wasn't invited but you shouldn't get mad at me just because I hang out with someone you don't like. I don't always like being a hermit crab."

"You're right. I'm not being fair." I shake my head at my brothers over protective self.

'It's okay. I'm meeting Jasper for lunch, you want to go?" I throw my jacket over my black sports bra and zip it up half way. I was still sweaty from the work out but it was a little chilly outside.

"Nah, I have an 11 o clock coming in soon. How about dinner Monday night? Just the two of us." He looked at me hopeful and I know what I said really hurt him. Emmett may look like he could break you in half with his pinky, but when it came to me, his baby sister, he turned from a shark into a dolphin within seconds.

"That sounds great." I reached in to give him another hug and said goodbye.

I met up with Jasper at our favorite grill. He made it before I did and I found his mass of blonde locks waiting for me outside in the patio seating. He was sipping on a coke while a water with lemon sat waiting for me.

"Hey, thanks for the water." I sit down and take a sip from my glass. Jasper nods a welcome. \

"What kept you long?"

I roll my eyes and give him an annoyed look. "Emmett." Jasper nods his head in understanding as he looks at me. With him growing up with Emmett and I, he didn't need much explanation. Jasper was the same age as Emmett. With honey blonde hair, eyes the color of clear ocean water and a lean 6 foot frame, he could be mistaken as a Calvin Klein model. Although he was my best friend, I always thought he was gorgeous. Growing up we became really close since we spent most of our time with each other. At one point in time, we tried dating. It was a very short lived relationship as we both agreed it was just too awkward for us to date. Not all best friends should end up together. It didn't take long for us to realize that we were better off not being together. After that experiment we went back to being best friends. And really, it wasn't even like we dated. That is until Emmett and Rose, Jaspers half sister and my other best friend, weren't laughing at our failed attempt to date. What made it worse was that our siblings were making fun of us. Which meant that every time a conversation involving anything came up, they would always find a way to bring up our relationship. Jasper and I didn't mind it anymore. We knew we didn't belong to be with each other. We tried it and we moved on.

While we ordered our food, Jasper getting a Fajita plate while I got a garden burger, I noticed that he seemed more upbeat and well, happy.

"What's going on with you? Why are you so happy?" I cocked my head to the side as I observed his actions. He looked away as he sipped his coke.

"Eh, nothing." He murmured as he kept drinking. But the smile slipping through his mouth gave him away.

"Jasper, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose." I gave him a playful glare and he laughed.

"I met someone." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Who is she?" I leaned into the table, interested in this mystery girl Jasper met. He dated occasionally, but none of the girls he was ever with made Jaspers eyes sparkle with as much life as he had in them now. This girl must really be something.

"No one really. I don't even know her name. I was just jogging in the park and she ran up to me and started talking. We ran for a while before she said she had to leave but, I had a great time." He stared into the distance lost in his thoughts.

"So, all the time you were talking you didn't think to mention your names? At all?" I brought Jasper out of his fantasies and he frowned.

"I know, I know. It just never came up really. We started talking like we already knew each other. I thought it was weird at first but soon I just went with it." By this time our food arrived and we dug in.

"What did you two talk about?" I peppered my veggies.

"Nothing really, she came up to me and commented on the weather. After that we just started talking about other things and before you know it, two hours have past and she just leaves." Jasper ran a hand through his hair, flustered.

"Awe, Jasper has a crush," I laughed as he muttered a shut up. "Tell me what she looks like." I nudged Jaspers arm.

"Can we please talk about something else?" his voice was muffled from his hands being in his face. I let go of his arm and sat back in my seat.

"I was with Jason last night." I took a healthy bite of my burger.

"Is that why you were arguing with Emmett?" I nodded my head since my mouth was full.

"What did you two do?" He narrowed his eyes at me, waiting for my response.

'Nothing really. We were at his apartment drinking with his roommates." Even Jasper could be protective over me. Though, he didn't overreact like Emmett does.

"What else?" He pried.

I didn't answer him right away. Instead I took another bite of my food. "We kissed." I nonchalantly sipped on my water.

"That's it. That's all you did?" Jasper knew something as up. Or so he thought.

"We kissed. For a while. That's it." I stared at Jasper to let him know I was telling the truth. It's not like I was always hooking up with guys. It was the exact opposite actually. I mean I wasn't a nun but I wasn't a slut either. I rarely if ever dated and the few times I have which were 2 guys in total, everyone would freak out on me. You'd think that since I was no longer a teenager they'd back off my love life, or lack thereof, but yet it still continues.

"Did you spend the night?" Of course, he would ask this.

"No." I glared at Jasper and sighed. The incessant protection of my brother and best friend would never cease. "Are you ready?"

Jasper finished off his plate and we pulled out a tip. We departed and went our separate ways for work. Unlike Emmett and I, Jasper was a bartender for the ever so popular night club Eclipse. He liked his job, but I knew he would move on from it eventually.

I get back to the gym and sign in for work. I had two sessions to teach along with one private and then I'd be done for the day. I didn't see Emmett when I walked in, but I knew he was here.

After I was finished for the day I check my phone to find a missed call from Rosalie. I call her back and she answers immediately.

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

"_Meet me at the house. Be prepared to party." _And before I could respond she hung up. Rosalie did that often. She wasn't one to talk on the phone unless she absolutely needed to.

I made it to the apartment to hear the blow dryer going and music vibrating through the walls. I went in the bathroom to find Rosalie bent over drying her hair.

"Should I be worried?" I let my presence be known as I walked in the bathroom. Rose looked up and smirked.

"Not unless your idea of a fun Friday night consisted of watching cheesy romantic comedies cuddling Ben and Jerry's with your blanket." I laughed at her remark. I stay home once on a Friday night and it's as if I've never been out before.

"Eclipse then? Jasper's working so free drinks."

"Oh please, I can get free drinks anywhere I want." She flings her hair up and winks at me. I laugh again and start the shower for myself.

We finish getting ready and leave for a night out on the town. Rose loved going out, though she wasn't a crazy party girl. I met Rose back in high school and she became my only girl friend. Whenever I wasn't with Emmett or Jasper, I would be with Rosalie. She was a loud mouth, she wasn't one to beat around the bush and she could spot a liar with her eyes closed. I loved her confidence and overall personality. She helped me come out of my shell a lot since high school. Rosalie was the epitome of flawlessness. In a way, her and Jasper resembled each other with their blonde hair, though they had no relation whatsoever. Rosalie had pretty hazel eyes and her long slender body was one of a models. She was a rebellious beauty and everyone knew it.

As always, there is a long waiting line to get inside Eclipse and as always, we walk straight to front and walk through the red velvet rope to get inside. Rosalie dances her way to the bar and hops up on a stool, I do the same as I find Jasper mixing different drinks for someone. He glances at us and signals for us to wait.

I people watch as I wait and count a total of 8 men eyeing Rose.

"Pay up." I hold my hand out to Rose and wait for my twenty bucks to be placed in my hand. While we were walking to the club, I put a bet on how many guys would stare at her within the first five minutes. She said 5 while I said 9, the closest one to the number wins. It seemed a bit shady, but when it happens every time you're out with someone as beautiful as Rosalie, you had to make a game out of it or your self esteem would take a huge downslide.

Rosalie scoffed as she shoved her hand down her ankle boots and handed me a twenty. "You know they aren't just looking at me." she smirked as she stared me down.

"Oh stop being a sore loser."

"I'm being serious Bella. Half of these guys are looking at you, too." She gestures out to the sea of men.

"No, they aren't." I smack her arm down.

"I bet you a 20 again that you'll get asked to dance before I do,"

I give Rosalie a disbelieving scoff and shake my head. I offer my hand out and she shakes it.

"Bring it on."

"What am I bringing on?" Jasper walks up to us and leans his elbows on the counter.

"Rose placed a bet that I'd get asked to dance before her." Jasper raises his eyebrows in feigned interest.

"Whatever, I'm not waiting to get asked I want to dance now, let's go." Rose takes my hand and leads me out to the dance floor. I wave bye to Jasper and follow her.

I didn't mind going to clubs, but sometimes all I wanted to do was sit at home and read a book or watch a movie. Tonight was one of those nights. I didn't want to do anything really, I just went because Rose wanted to go out and lately we haven't spent much time together so I complied. We danced for a while by ourselves until we stop to take a drink. Jasper has two glasses ready for us at the bar.

"When are you going to dance with me, Jazz." Rosalie purred as she took her drink. Jasper laughed under his breath and looked away. Rosalie and Jasper had an ongoing flirtation since the day I introduced them. They didn't like each other however, they did love flirting and teasing one another.

"When the earth stands still." Rose fakes mock hurt and holds her had to her chest.

"Come on, you know you want me." She gives him a wink as he laughs. Their interactions were always so weird to me.

"I don't know Rose, Jasper's pretty smitten by this girl. You might not stand a chance anymore," I teased as Jasper looks away embarrassed, swirling his tongue inside his cheek.

"Who is she? You better tell her to back off or she'll be missing a limb." Rosalie fake threatens the mystery girl.

"Tell you what, this guy's been staring at you all night. You dance with him, and you can kiss me." Jasper leans against the counter and stares at Rose dismissing her comment. Rose pretends she isn't interested in his proposal as she finds the guy Jasper mentioned. Once the man notices Rosalie is looking at him, he instantly starts making his way over to us.

"Hi." Rosalie bats her eyelashes at the guy. He's good looking enough with dark hair, dark eyes and a muscular frame.

"Hey baby, " He rests one elbow on the counter and leans into Rosalie. His attempt at swagger causes me to turn my head to hide my laughter. Jasper eyes me from his peripheral vision and stifles his laughter, too. "You wanna dance?"

Rosalie lifts herself off the stool and takes the mans hand. Before they turn to leave though she turns around and takes Jaspers face, kissing him hard for one second. They unlock their lips and she leads the stranger onto the dance floor with him looking completely dumbfounded and confused. When I know they're out of hearing distance I burst into laughter as the scene that played before me.

"That was so funny!" I hold my gut as I try to catch my breath. "Thanks for winning me 20 more bucks." I give Jasper the twenty Rosalie gave me earlier and he put it in his pocket while smirking.

"Easiest 20 bucks I've ever won." He winks at me while I give him a playful nudge.

"Oh shut up. You know you did that just so she'd kiss you."

"Yeah well, I got a kiss and money so I say it's a win-win for me." Jasper jokes.

"No more of that, either. You know Emmett likes Rosalie." I scolded my best friend for his behavior.

Jasper rolled his eyes and sighed. "Bella you know it'll happen for them. I can't help it if she likes kissing me. What can I say, I'm a good kisser." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and now it's my time to roll my eyes.

"Rosalie likes kissing in general. You just happened to be there for her to osculate." Jasper clutches his chest in hurt as I laugh.

"Ouch. That cut me deep. You can't say that I'm not a good kisser. You should know by experience." He smiles.

"I never said you weren't a good kisser." I take a sip of my drink, feeling the cold liquid swim it's way down my throat.

"You liked kissing me." Jasper wiggles his eyebrows again and I laugh at his hormones. Even though we knew we didn't belong with each other, Jasper would always bring up our smooching history.

"Yes well that was a long time ago. Things have changed." I give him a sly smile as I take another drink.

"I bet you still do." Jasper whispered and leaned forward to lock eyes with me.

"I bet you do." I set my drink down and we have a staring contest. Jasper is the first one to look away as he stares at my lips. He leans forward as I reach my hand into his breast pocket where he stashed the twenty I gave him. I pull it out and lean back, creating distance between us.

"I win." I whisper softly as Jasper stares at me, still leaning forward. He purses his lips before he comes back up and takes a step back, sighing.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see who it is. I come face to chest with a man. Since I am sitting, I am eye level with his chest, which even through his dark grey shirt, is a sight to see. I can tell he definitely works out or at least does physical labor. My eyes slowly rise to see the strangers face, quickly analyzing his features. Plump lips, structured jaw, long nose, beautiful, lively green eyes, dark set eyebrows, and chestnut, copper hair that is fanned in every which way.

I feel my mouth fall slightly open, but close it instantly and become serious as I eye him. "Yes?"

"I couldn't help but notice you're by yourself, would care for some company?" His voice was smooth and idyllic, confidence surrounding him like a halo.

"I'm not alone." I motion behind me to Jasper only to find that he has left his spot. I sigh openly at both of my best friends ditching me and turn back to the man to find him smiling at me.

"It seems that way," He says jokingly. I don't respond as he takes a stool beside me. I face the counter and take a gulp of my drink, finishing it off.

"I'm Raymond, but you can call me Ray." He offers his hand for me to shake. I take his hand in mine, feeling the natural strength in his grip.

"Dana, just Dana," I always give a fake name while I'm at a club, some people are just too sketchy. Ray laughs and lets my hand go, waving at a bartender for a drink.

"So, are you here by yourself?" He says, turning his attention back to me.

"That's not important." I can't help but notice how perfectly straight and lucent his teeth are as he speaks. He gives me a puzzled expression as he eyes me.

"Okay," Rays drags out his words as his drink appears before him. He downs it in one gulp. And scratches his neck as he looks around the dance floor. "Dance with me, I promise I won't try anything." He stands and waits for my hand. It's obvious Ray knows I'm on my guard, nonetheless I take his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. I might as well have a little fun while I'm here. I try to spot Rosalie but it's too crowded.

I dance with Ray, enjoying the rhythm of the music as it fill our bodies, keeping a steady pace with our hips. I let loose as the songs go on, glad that for one night I can be wild. I swing my hair and close my eyes, the pounding bass from the speakers filling my ears. Without thinking I throw my arms behind me and grab onto Ray's neck. He reacts by tightening his grip on my stomach and I free myself of my thoughts and just dance. At one point I think I feel Ray touch my butt, but I push the thought aside and let it go assuming that I imagined it. He's a guy, it was bound to happen. I didn't allow myself to get upset about it because I was having fun and didn't want to ruin my night by an outburst for some guy touching my butt, if he even did or not.

Sometime throughout the night, Rosalie ends up beside me dancing with a completely different guy from the one who asked her to dance the first time. I wave at her and she winks at me and tilts her head toward Ray. I just shrug my shoulders and nudge to the guy she is dancing with. Rose dismisses him with a wave of her hand while I laugh at her. I excuse myself to the bathroom and instead head over to the bar. I find Rose and sit beside her.

"Damn Bella, I must say you did good. That guy was hot." I blush as I sit down. Soon Jasper comes back up to us and rests against the counter again.

"Rough night?" I tease at his exasperation.

"You could say that."

"It wouldn't be so rough if you danced with me," Rosalie purred to Jasper as he inwardly laughed. I stare at him to make sure he doesn't flirt with her, he catches my eye and looks away.

"Well I'm about to leave, when are you heading out?"

"Now." Rosalie stands and I follow suit.

"Wait, let me clock out and we'll leave together." Jasper leaves to sign out and we stand and wait.

"So who was that guy anyways? I saw you walking with him to the dance floor and you were with him the whole time." Rose raises her eyebrows at me.

"And? He asked me to dance so I did." I shrug nonchalantly.

"What did you tell him when you left?"

"Just that I was going to the ladies room, but I didn't feel like dancing anymore so I went to find you. He was pretty good-looking I'll admit though," I smile as Rose catcalls.

"Just good-looking? I was positive I made a better impression than just 'pretty good looking'," My eyes widen as Rosalie's mouth opens. I turn around slowly and come face to chest for the second time with Ray.

"I uh-" I laugh nervously as Rose snickers.

"I guess I know now that you aren't alone," He leans around me and offers his hand for Rose to shake. "Hi, I'm Raymond, but you can call me Ray."

She shakes his hand but her eyes are on me as she introduces herself. "Rosalie." She smirks as she lets his hand go.

"So, did you come here with Dana?"

Rosalie raises an eyebrow at me inconspicuously before she turns her attention back to Ray.

"Yeah, I did." There is an awkward silence as we each stare at each other. Rose eyes Ray and he stares at me. I look at the floor and try to calm my racing heart and burning cheeks from the embarrassment I feel coming my way. Before things can get even more uncomfortable, Jasper comes the rescue.

"You guys ready?" He's yanking his jacket on as he walks up.

"Let's go." Rose flashes a smile a Jasper and turns back to Ray. "It was nice…chatting with you."

"Leaving so soon? What about our dance?" Ray turns his attention towards me and I feel my cheeks burn, although I'm sure they can't get any hotter than they already are.

"I should really go. It was nice dancing, though." I manage to say through my stuttering.

"Likewise." Ray squeezes my hand before turning to walk away.

"What was that all about?" Jasper asks.

"Yes _Dana, _what was that about?" Rosalie puts her hand on her hip and looks just as confused as Jasper.

"Dana?" Jasper looks at Rosalie before looking at me.

I sigh as I walk past them, leaving the club. As we walk home I fill them in on mine and Rays exchange and they chuckle at amusement.

"My god Bella, you act as if he's in the mob or something." Rosalie laughs and I glare at her.

"You don't know that!" That just makes her laugh harder.

Once we get back to our apartment, Jasper decided to just crash with us on the couch since her didn't feel like walking home, I flop myself on my soft down comforter and sigh deeply. Aside from the awkward exchange between Rose, Ray and I, tonight was actually fun. I feel something hard and lumpy against my butt as a lay on my bed and dig in my back pocket to find a small folded up piece of paper.

"So he did touch my butt." I say softly to myself. I wondered how he got a folded up note in my pocket without me feeling it, but I'm sure I was too into dancing to even notice. I open the small paper squint my eyes at the small block handwriting.

**SUNDAY NIGHT. 11 P.M. CORNER OF BURG AND MURRAY. **

**COME ALONE. **

My chest instantly tightens with fear. _What was this about? Why would this stranger I don't even know put this in my pocket? _My hands begin to tremble as my thoughts travel though the plethora of ongoing questions and anxiety. _What happens if I don't go? What am I going to do? _I feel my eyes sting with tears as I realize what danger could be lurking ahead of me. I instantly think back to Rosalie's comment about the mob and my whole body starts to shake. I don't even know what this note could be about but I couldn't help to think the worst.

I place the note underneath my copy of _Wuthering Heights _that sits on my nightstand and back away from it. I quickly change out of the my clothes and put on my night clothes. My body is still shaken with fear. Could it be possible that I'm just blowing this way out of proportion? Maybe it's not as bad as it looks. Something heavy in my gut made me feel like this wasn't a good thing. Whatever this note meant, and why Ray put it in my pocket sent quivers down my spine.

_What if this person is following me or knows where I live? More and more questions fly through my mind. I turn the small flat screen TV I have in my room on and turn off my lights, leaving on my small lamp. There was no way I could sleep in the dark tonight._

* * *

**Once again, I thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salutations readers! The pilot went well, thanks for the support! This chapter is a filler if anything but I hope it's at least enjoyable for you!**

* * *

I look back to find the hooded figure still chasing me. I keep running, my breathing becoming harder with every aching step. I'm completely alone with my pursuer right on my tail. I have to keep running. I can't stop. I won't.

I did what the letter said. I met at the street corner. I waited for an hour before I saw someone out of the corner of my eye walking briskly towards me. At first, I didn't know the person was even walking to me, but I soon realized after remembering that no one else was around. I asked if they were the one who I was waiting for. I didn't get an answer, instead the person kept walking towards me. I began to slowly back up, prepared to leave. As soon as I took a step back the stranger started to run. I didn't think twice before I turned around and sprinted.

I didn't want to cry out for help for fear of making the situation worse. What if they had a gun? I'd surely be done for. However, running I could do. I know I couldn't outrun a bullet if they decided to just shoot me now, but it's all I could do. I could fight, I was a kick boxer for crying out loud. Something in the pit of my gut told me that if I were fight though, I would lose. This person seemed to be at least twice the size I was, granted I wasn't the biggest person, but from the looks of who I was up against, it didn't seem like a smart move on my part. Besides, my logic ran away the moment I did and all my brain managed to tell me was to just run for my life. Run, and not to look back. I wasn't sure if I could actually outrun this person, so far I've done good ,but I'm not sure if I'm being led into a trap. Thinking that, I turn a sharp corner. This doesn't stop my pursuer as they turn right after me. I've run into an alley and spot a ladder, with no second thought I jump as high as I can and catch the end rail, hoisting myself up I start to climb. I thank God for my arm strength and climb faster. I feel the latter rattle underneath me and it only gives me more motivation to keep going. At this point I'm completely terrified. I've never been in an actual dangerous situation like this and all I wanted at that moment was the protection of my brother. My hands were beginning to blister from the harsh rusted metal and I was growing tired. I pushed myself further and just as I reach the rooftop a hand grabs my foot. I look down and a males hand is death gripping my ankle. He looks up and smiles at me. The same green eyes that I danced with not even two days ago is staring back joyfully. It was Ray.

My chest tightens and before I can react Ray yanks my ankle down and I begin to fall. I try to scream, but I can't seem to find my voice. I look up and Ray is looking down at me from the rails, smiling. I attempt to breathe my last breath before the impact from the fall kills me, but I have no time. I hit the cold, cemented ground with such force that I'm jolted awake.

My eyes jerk open and I wheeze. I am in my room. My sheets are tangled, my hair is sweaty, and my clothes are twisted. I am an awful mess, but I am alive and safe. I close my eyes and clutch my chest, relieved.

"It was just a dream." I whisper to myself as I take more heavy breaths.

"More like a nightmare, you should've seen the way you were just sleeping." I jump, opening my eyes to find Jasper in only a towel, drying his wet hair.

"Jasper don't scare me like that!"

"Yes, definitely a nightmare."

"You could say that." I groan as I sit up and wipe the nape of my neck, feeling the griminess from my sweat.

"You gonna tell me what it was?" Jasper looks at me, seeing how shaken up I am he comes and sits beside me on the bed.

"It was nothing really, just a weird dream. It's hard to explain." I didn't want to say anything about the note because I still didn't know exactly what it was about. If it was anything like what I just dreamt though, I surely didn't want to talk about it. I know I probably should, but something just didn't feel right about this whole ordeal. I shudder at the thought and Jasper touches my ankle. I freeze and stare at his hand, thinking of the dream.

"Bells, it was just a dream okay?" He looks at me concerned and I nod incoherently. He gets up and walks out of my room, leaving me to my disturbed thoughts.

The place where Jasper's hand just rested on my ankle tingles and I shake myself out of my bed and into my bathroom. I start the shower, strip myself of my sweaty clothes and step into the steamy glass shower.

I let the water scold my shivering body, leaving my skin red and hot. After twenty minutes of washing away my fears, I step out and pull my robe on. I brush through my hair, wash my face, and clean my teeth. All the while, I'm still aghast. I don't bother to change and walk into the living room to find Rosalie eating yogurt and Jasper raiding the fridge. I flop on the leather couch and curl myself in a ball.

"Morning." Rosalie looks at me curiously, expecting a cheerful response. I grumble an acknowledgement and stare at the TV blankly. Jasper brings me a cup of tea and sits on the floor by my head. There's no room on the couch since Rose is laying across the cushions.

We watch the TV in silence, no one is really up for conversation so early in the morning. I can't stop thinking about my dream, and what it may be leading to. Ray was the one who gave me the note. Ray was the one trying to kill me in my dream. What else? I can't help but think that I'm missing a huge piece to a puzzle that I haven't even seen yet. Nothing helps me if I loose one piece to a puzzle when I haven't even seen the other 699 pieces.

I begin to feel annoyed at this whole dumb ass situation. Why would he give me this damn note? For what reason other than to scare the shit out of me and make me mad as hell? There is no reason I should be scared. It's just a note. Nothing else. I don't even have to show up if I don't want to. I do though. Just so I can know why a guy would even bother to pick me out of a crowd of woman at a club and decide that I'm the one he wants to play with. If this was some sort of game, or joke, I would feel no remorse when I beat his face in.

I stop my thoughts. I look around the room to find Jasper and Rose staring at me, slightly amused and worried.

"Um, Bella?" I slowly turn to face Rosalie.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

"Were you just, um, what was that?" She purses her lips, waiting for my response.

"What was what?"

"You mean you didn't just see yourself flailing your arms around like a lunatic and mumbling incoherent nonsense?" Jasper chuckled as he mimicked what I suppose is what I was doing.

"…I did that?" I looked back to forth between my friends, completely horrified. I hide my face from my beat red blush while they laugh. "Oh, God."

"You seriously have a problem, Bella." Rosalie turned her attention back to the TV.

"I know." I sigh. We drop my little self tantrum, if that's what it even was.

After finishing the show Rosalie was watching, I decide to go put some clothes on seeing as how I'm still naked under my robe. Jasper says his goodbye as he heads towards the door, he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"One day, you're going to lose." Jasper recalls from our stare down last night.

"I never lose." I reply firmly yet the words sound distant and soft. He breaths a laugh and gives me one last look before leaving. I lock the door behind him, checking the peephole to make sure he's gone. I've made myself paranoid from my dream.

It's late afternoon and I'm at the gym. I make myself a protein shake before going to my section for my class. It's supposed to start in an half hour so I give myself the chance to warm up and get everything ready. I am in a secluded room with a window that extends the whole front of the wall, allowing me to see the entire first floor. As I people watch, my eyes roam across a man's bare back. He is facing away from me working his arms, his muscles flexing every time he brings the bar down his shoulders. I stare blatantly at this man, thankful that no one can see my obvious gaping. Usually, I don't pay attention to the men that work out here. I've seen plenty of guys working out shirtless. However, a man's muscular, flexed back was one thing I could not ignore. I wasn't a freak, but there is no denying that when men workout, girls peek. I peel my eyes away from the man and search for Emmett. Surely he was here. Emmett practically lived at this place, I swear he never leaves. I soon spot him by the front desk, talking to someone. He seems to be in deep conversation as he has his arms crossed nodding his head in understanding. I peer around the corner wall to see better through the window. I can only see a leg and an arm of the person talking to Emmett. They talk for a few minutes before Emmett shakes the person's hand and I finally see that it's Ray. For the second time today my chest tightens and my ankle tingles. I instantly drop to the floor and peak up, hoping not to be seen.

This day just keeps getting better. As if I didn't have more than enough on my mind here he shows up at the one place I thought I'd never see him in. I watch as Emmett walks away with Ray in tow. My insides boil at what is yet to come.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I recognize the voice as Jason and immediately pretend like I'm doing push ups.

"Oh you know, just getting those arms ready for class." I stammer, getting off the ground and standing up.

"You work those arms out any more, and you'll be stronger than me." Jason jokes while he takes a step closer, enclosing me around his body.

I laugh nervously, feeling a soft blush. "Can't have that now would we?"

Jason trails his arms up my spine, leaning in to kiss me. I take a step back and look out the window before he can make contact with me.

Jason sighs, annoyed at my rejection. "What's the deal?"

"Nothing, I just… I didn't think we were at that point yet." I look out the window again, making sure no one was watching.

"At what point? I can't kiss you in public?" Jason shows his irritation and I immediately get angry.

"Why would you? It's not like we're dating." I retort. The harshness in my words catch Jason off guard for only a second.

"So you don't want to date me?" Jason's voice has risen and I quiet him down with a harsh whisper.

"Lower you voice. And what's with the twenty questions?" It seems people just like questioning me for the hell of it. Do I look like I'm on Jeopardy or something?

"Well do you?" He crosses his arms over his chest, as if our one time of making out needed clarification on if we were exclusive or not. Is this really how people determine their dating status? By one kiss?

"Do I what? Want to date you? Jason, we haven't even been on a date how can we be dating? And all we did was kiss. That's all. Does this mean I have to tie myself to you now?" I could feel myself getting angrier with each sentence.

"No, but I would like to know where we stand." Jason crinkles his eyebrows together in frustration and his lips are set in a fine line.

"You have got to be kidding me. Jason, we don't stand anywhere. It was one night of kissing. That's all. One night. It's barely even been two days and you're acting like we've been doing this for months."

"So?" That's all he said. So. If I weren't the nice person I was I would have punched him the face for being so stupid.

"Jason, let's talk about this later. I don't have time to deal with you." Jason rolls his eyes and walks out, mumbling a "Whatever."

I roll my eyes at Jason. He was acting like a complete teenage girl and I couldn't believe I actually made out with him. I make a mental note to never go there again.

I finish setting up for my class and soon after, people start arriving. I acknowledge their presence and turn to the stereo to pick the CD. Today's class were for the beginners so I used music to help them keep count. And to keep their energy up because beginner classes were always the hardest to teach. You had the ones who were a little too enthusiastic. By that I mean they give extra hand gestures and unnecessary commentary. They yell. A lot. And their idea of an uppercut requires not only a leg kick, but a karate chop as well. Those people are a little bit harder to tame. Then you had the people who you had no idea why they even signed up if they just paid money to stand there. Every now and then though, you would get lucky enough to have those people who weren't lazy or crazy and acted like a normal person. Those were the keepers.

"Okay class, let's begin with just a simple step punch sequence." I turn around to begin and surprise, surprise! The same beautiful devil who's indirectly destroyed my thoughts, my day and possibly my sanity, all in less than 24 hours, is standing front row.

WHY ON EARTH IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!

I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

_FUCKING SHIT._

* * *

**Once again, thanks for reading. Much appreciated! I didn't want to put so much information in the second chapter so I left it light and simple. **

**Feedback isn't mandatory, but encouraged. **


End file.
